dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Legal District
The Legal District is a location featured in The Knife of Dunwall, named for its many legal offices. It is also the location of various mansions and estates, including the Timsh Estate. Details The Legal District is located on the south side of the Wrenhaven River and not far from Holger Square. Despite being an upper class area akin to the Estate District, much of the district is gloomy and run down, similar to the rest of Dunwall. Under Barrister Arnold Timsh, the City Watch, including Dead Counters, seized the homes of the wealthy infected (or suspected to be) by the Rat Plague, dividing up their assets, which - upon the owners' departure - become property of the state. Most of the district was emptied of its occupants and the City Watch are tasked with keeping gangs like the Hatters from breaking into the inhabited houses. Unlike other districts, the place is quite clean, no corpses can be found in the streets and the City Watch is present in large numbers. The door separating the two main areas is locked and guarded, and each part of the district has one wall of light, restricting traffic along the streets. This situation inspired General Turnbull to apply the same process to the rest of Dunwall in order to clear it from the plague. Areas Legal District Waterfront Outside the Legal District proper is the Legal District Waterfront, whose inhabitants were all taken due to plague infestationConversation between an Estate Officer and a maidservant: "Did they take everyone from the waterfront? I heard it's like a ghost town over there." "Yeah, all of them. Once we see signs of the plague, we come down hard." and in which all businesses were put to sell. A large number of Hatters have claimed their territory at a local pub, called The Black Friar, and remain the only occupants of the area, with the exception of the City Watch patrols. Behind the pub is Treaver's Close. The Waterfront is heavily guarded due to gang activity around the area and to prevent burglaries of the empty properties. A train runs on an elevated track by the river. Legal Plaza The center of the district is located at the Legal Plaza, and most of the buildings surrounding it have a clean, whitewashed texture. There are a few abandoned apartments scattered around the area, and the cellars of the buildings are all above ground, accessible by low alleys running down either side of the plaza. Both the City Watch and the army patrol the area, and Lower Guards, Officers, and soldiers can all be spotted in various locations around the Timsh Estate, which occupies a central place next to the plaza. Trivia *The Legal District is mentioned twice during Dishonored: **A direction sign to the Legal District can be found in Holger Square, in front of the entrance to the backyard. **A guard during the mission The Royal Physician mentions that the technical officer responsible for setting the Arc Pylons on Kaldwin's Bridge left for the Legal District. *Additionally, a view of the Legal District Waterfront is represented in the art for the chaos system tutorial. It depicts the narrow alley between the small market square and the gate to the Legal Plaza. *The Legal District Waterfront map uses the same river landscape as the Distillery District, specifically from the mission House of Pleasure of which it shares the lighting/time of day. *The in-game map of the Legal District is named incorrectly, its title reading "Estate District". *Part of the Legal District Waterfront can be seen twice as a flat image in the river landscape of the Golden Cat.Detail on the river landscape of the Golden Cat map. Gallery Signpost LD.png|A signpost near the Office of the High Overseer pointing towards the Legal District. eminent domain enter.png|The sewer tunnel leading to the Legal District Waterfront. waterfront01.png|Legal District Waterfront. waterfront02.png|Alternate view. Bridges Wrenhaven.png|The remains of bridges across the Wrenhaven River near the Legal District Waterfront. Bloodox way legal.png|Bloodox Way in the Legal District Waterfront. Lackrow blvd.png|Lackrow Boulevard, the main street of the Waterfront. Ed29.png|Alternate view. Granny's Recipe waterfront shrine 1.jpg|Buildings in the Waterfront. Treavers Close2.png|Entrance to Treaver's Close. Treavor'sclose.png|Treaver's Close, identified by the three skulls on the wall. Smoke st.png|Smoke Street, leading to the Legal District. legal distric09.png|The door to the Legal District. legal district street.png|The beginning section of the Legal District. Pudding st.png|Pudding Street in the Legal District. legal street.png|Legal District streets. legal street2.png|The wall of light on the street leading to Legal Plaza. legal plaza.png|Legal Plaza. legal district05.png|Overlook of the area in front of Barrister Timsh's home. timshhouse01.png|Part of Timsh's estate in the Legal District. legal district04.png|Underneath a bridge in the Legal District. legal district01.png|Members of the City Watch walk the streets of the Legal District. legal district08.png|Loading screen for the Legal District. Map eminent domain.jpg|Map of the Legal District. References es:Barrio Jurídico ru:Деловой квартал it:Distretto Legale zh:律政区 Category:Districts Category:The Knife of Dunwall Locations